


In the Moment

by pec



Series: 75 dates [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 75 Dates Fic Meme, Not Beta Read, paint class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto attend a paint class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

Bokuto's hand paused over the canvas again as he uncertainly observed his own progress and then of the canvas next to his. 

“Akaashi, how did you get your strokes to be so clean? Mine look kind of messy, don't they?” 

Akaashi mentally braced himself and looked over. 

“Not at all,” he spoke automatically, “your strokes are just different; creative. I could never achieve that kind of effect. It looks amazing, Bokuto-san.” 

“You think so?!” Bokuto's frown morphed into a wide smile quicker than Akaashi could blink. Confidence reinstated, he dabbed his paintbrush into the paint. Sighing to himself, Akaashi returned to his own canvas.

The paint class instructor, a middle aged lady with dark curvy hair, walked to the front of the room.

“All right, guys, good job on the feathers, we will now move on to the tree branch!” 

As the instructor continued the demonstration, Bokuto panicked. 

“W-Wait, I'm not done yet!” he cried out, arm raised. 

“Not a problem,” said the instructor. “You'll have plenty time at the end to work on it.” 

Bokuto slouched in his chair, lower lip jutting out. “I'm lagging behind. I'm not cut out for this painting stuff, after all.” 

“It isn't about speed,” said Akaashi, eyes on the front of the room. “We don't have to keep up – the instructor's just walking us though the basics. Our task is to paint at our own pace; play around with strokes and colors in a way that expresses our individuality. Actually, I think painting is a lot like volleyball--”

Akaashi look over at Bokuto, who'd perked up at his last words.

“--in the sense that if one thing doesn't seem to work for you,” continued Akaashi, picking up Bokuto's round paintbrush, “you can always try something else.” He held up a flat brush. “Until you get the desired effect and feel comfortable enough--”

“--to get hooked,” finished Bokuto, eyes wide and unblinking. 

“Yes.” 

Bokuto closed his eyes and smiled to himself. “Got it. I'm gonna go grab some snacks.” 

Akaashi watched Bokuto skip to the refreshment table and then returned his attention to the instructor's paint board. 

Bokuto returned with two wine glasses balanced in one hand and a paper plate full of snacks in the other. Akaashi accepted the glass of wine with a “thank you.” Bokuto thumped him lightly on the back, sat down, and picked up an unused paintbrush.

“Come on,” he said, grinning widely. “Let's do our best.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hana's prompt ([41\. paint class](http://pecwrites.tumblr.com/post/142220095495/75-dates-fic-meme)) over at tumblr. Sorry, I couldn't make it more shippy D; 
> 
> btw, they were painting an owl perched on a tree branch. pure coincident.>.>;;
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.


End file.
